Phoenix Connexion/Gallery
''Counter-Strike Beta Original_terror.png|Original model Terror_beta_hud.png|Unusued selection icon from the original beta terror_splash.png|Main menu appearance from the original beta Terror player beta.png|Later model with an AK-47 Terror beta7.png|Later selection icon Counter-Strike Terror player.png|Model with a Leone 12 Gauge Super Terror_hud.png|Selection icon T random.png|Random Terrorist selection icon based on the previous T random css.png|Full version of the icon, used in ''Counter-Strike: Source. Previous versions Terror player 640.png|Previous versions model with a green shirt 640 terror.png|Selection icon 640 t random.png|Random Terrorist selection icon, based on the previous ''Counter-Strike (Xbox) Cobblestone Terror_inferno.png|Model De inferno terror.png|Selection icon De inferno terror load.png|Loading screen appearance Inferno Terror_cbble.png|Model De cbble terror hud.png|Selection icon De cbble terror load.png|Loading screen appearance Stadium Terror_stadium.png|Model De stadium terror hud.png|Selection icon De stadium terror load.png|Loading screen appearance Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Terror cz.png|Model Terror_player_cz.png|Model Terror.png|Tour of Duty icon File:Terror_selection_hud_cz.png|Selection icon. Counter-Strike: Condition Zero (Rogue Entertainment design) 22-22-2073.jpg|A Elite Crew firing M249 and Phoenix Connexion firing AK-47. Screen1.png|A Elite Crew firing M249 and Phoenix Connexion using AK-47. Counter-Strike: Condition Zero (Gearbox Software design) Xdeath1.jpg Prvcscndtnzrfn l38.jpg|A Phoenix Connexion using the AK-47 Unnamed1111.jpg|A Phoenix Connexion using the AK-47 in an early Vostok. 9.jpg| Two Phoenix Connexion firing AK-47 and using Dual Berettas in an early Stadium Prvcscndtnzrfn l6.jpg|A Phoenix Connexion using the Desert Eagle in an early Vessel Prvcscndtnzrfn l19.jpg|A Phoenix Connexion firing the MAC-10 in an early Truth. Prvcscndtnzrfn l21.jpg|Two Phoenix Connexion armed with Glock-18s in an early Hankagai Prvcscndtnzrfn l8.jpg|A Phoenix Connexion using the MP5 in an early Hankagai. Prvcscndtnzrfn l22.jpg|A Phoenix Connexion using the MP5 in an early Hankagai. Prvcscndtnzrfn_l5.jpg|A Phoenix Connexion using the MP5 in an early Junglecamp Prvcscndtnzrfn l32.jpg|A Phoenix Connexion using the AWP Counter-Strike-Condition-Zero-PC-Game-5.jpg|Two Phoenix Connexion in an early Junglecamp. Prvcscndtnzrfn l37.jpg|A Phoenix Connexion firing the M60 in an early Stadium. Prvcscndtnzrfn_l44.jpg|Three Phoenix Connexion in an early Vostok. Prvcscndtnzrfn l26.jpg| A Phoenix Connexion and Guerilla Warfare using Glock 18 in an early Vessel. Prvcscndtnzrfn l35.jpg| Phoenix Connexion in an early Stadium Cz4b.jpg|A Phoenix Connexion using Glock 18, Guerilla Warfare, and Elite Crew Zero05.jpg| Two Phoenix Connexion using Krieg 552 and AK-47 in an early Dahab. GS Dschungel 03.jpg|A Phoenix Connexion using Glock-18 in an early Junglecamp Cs radio0003.jpg|A Phoenix Connexion in an early Radio Condition03.jpg|A Phoenix Connexion firing M3 in an early Downed Cszero03.jpg| A Phoenix Connexion using MP5 in an early Downed Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes Terror body1 ds.png|Unused standard outfit (Used in Condition Zero) Terror body2 ds.png|Unused winter outfit Terror body3 ds.png|Unused jungle outfit Terror body4 ds.png|Urban outfit Terror_low_ds.png|Low resolution model Terror head1 ds.png|Shades and ear piece head variant Terror head2 ds.png|Goatee variant Terror head3 ds.png|Bandana and mustache variant Terror head4 ds.png|Balaclava variant Terror head5 ds.png|Mouth bandana variant DossierZoomedTerror.jpg|Deleted Scenes Terror dossier. Terror skin2.png Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' Leaked Build Terror_thumb_leak.png|Tour of Duty icon ''Counter-Strike: Source Terror_player_css.png|Model Concepts & Cut/Changed content Terror_css.png|Beta model Terror_old.png|Unused beta model Pheonix.PNG|Concept art from ''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar, resembling the previous model avatar_default-t_64.png|Avatar used by bots, showing an unused model by Hidden Path Entertainment. Team-forces_t.png|The unused model as it appears in an unused team selection graphic, in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive's game files. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' In-Game Old T_arms_phoenix_old.png|Hand model Tm phoenix.png|Model variant Tm phoenix varianta.png|Model variant A Tm phoenix variantb.png|Model variant B Tm phoenix variantc.png|Model variant C Tm phoenix variantd.png|Model variant D Phoenix Unused .png|Model variant E, only seen in trailer Revamped T_arms_phoenix.png|Hand model V knife phoenix.png|Hand model Tm phoenix new.png|Model variant Tm phoenix new varianta.png|Model variant A Tm phoenix new variantb.png|Model variant B Tm phoenix new variantc.png|Model variant C Tm phoenix new variantd.png|Model variant D Operation Shattered Web Agents phoenix.png|Soldier enforcer.png|Enforcer slingshot.png|Slingshot Promotional images Phoenix blog large.jpg|Revamped Phoenix Model from CS GO Blog "Take a trip to the Canals - Phoenix Rising" Concept Art PhoenixConcpet.png|Concept art Other Coop cementplant alex.jpg|The captured hostage Alex Kincaide in front of what is presumed to be the logo of the Phoenix Connexion in Phoenix Compound Csgo prop target t head.png|Phoenix Connection target model - Head Csgo prop target t stomach.png|Phoenix Connection target model - Stomach Csgo prop target t chest.png|Phoenix Connection target model - Chest Csgo prop target t legs.png|Phoenix Connection target model - Legs Category:Terrorist faction galleries